Wings of Fire - The personality Shift
by theuone
Summary: Now that the war has ended, and the five dragonets are safe, peace should come fast. But soon, a mysterious new enemy arrives and wants chaos to come. The way this dragon decides to interrupt the dragonets peaceful lives; alter their personalities. Now, their friends and families must find this dragon and restore the five to normal. Warning, spoliers ahead if you haven't read TBN.
1. aftermath

Well before I begin my first Wings of Fire story, I have a couple of things to tell you all. First off, I personally didn't agree with Clay stuck with a limp and Starflight being permently blind, so i'll fix that up here. Also all I own is the plot and my OC('s). Well enjoy.

Prologue- aftermath

It was a peaceful day in Pyrrhia, just about five weeks after the Dragonets of Destiny saved the world from the war started by the Sandwing sisters. Sunny, Clay, Glory, Starflight, and Tsunami were now heroes and were making plans for the first ever inter-tribe school. However, as one purple scaled dragon was thinking, peace wouldn't last long. He looked like any other normal dragon on Pyrrhia except for that fact he was completely purple from head to tail, and two gray-yellow horns were on top of his head. He was pacing on gray rocky ground, as there was once an active volcano there. He knew that the volcano could still be active, but he wasn't worried, for that he had magical powers.

"_So this is pyrrhia, well I wonder what mischief and chaos I can dig up." _

After that thought, pictures appeared in front of his snout. He looked at the hovering images; there were five of them, each one showing a different dragon. A female Sandwing, but minus the barbed tail, the normal size of dragons her age, and a couple of other features. She was with an adult Sandwing in a palace within the desert. Another picture showed him a brown dragon sitting in mud with five other Mudwings, and the brown dragon looked over to see a red and gold female Skywing walking over to him but avoiding touching anyone. The purple dragon looked at the third picture; it was of a bunch of Seawings on an island, scorched by battle. There were at least a dozen dragons there, and they looked like they were debating about something. The fourth picture showed a Rainwing sitting on a platform talking to a black Nightwing, they were obviously together. The purple dragon chuckled as he looked at the last picture; it was in the rainforest just like with the previous one, but this one showed a group of Nightwings, one of which had bandages on his face, preventing him from seeing.

"Oh yeah, this is so going to be fun." The purple dragon chuckled evilly, "And all I have to do is wait for them to fall asleep."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the mud kingdom, Clay was enjoying a day with his brothers and sisters, telling them about all of his adventures.

"Wow, so you guys want to build a school In Jade Mountain, I'm so going once it's finished." Umber said after hearing Clay's finale part of his tale.

At that time, a Skywing was walking over to the group of siblings, "Hey Clay, how's your leg doing?"

"Peril, it's nice you to meet you, here of all places. Well my leg is doing fine, thanks for removing the poison." Clay called out as Peril cautiously walked over to the Mudwings.

"Well, it's not like Ruby will let me come back, despite saving one of the world's hero's. Sometimes I wish Scarlet was back on the throne, at least she kept me around." Peril sighed.

"I dunno, she isn't the best queen around, after all, it's thanks to her that we didn't get reinforcements and lost Crane." Reed said sadly, remembering the battle where Crane died.

"You've got that right, at least Ruby has given us some post-war support, where as Scarlet might be fiddling her talons around as she forces more dragons to kill each other in her arena." Marsh said then.

"I guess so, well Peril what would you think about joining our school in Jade Mountain? Maybe you could help with battle training, not that we'll need it anymore." Clay asked Peril, but then, to ruin the moment, his stomach rumbled.

Peril laughed, "Clay, your stomach just won't give you a break, wont it? Hmm well I don't know about the school, I'm trying to become as less of a fighter as needed. Thanks to you, I've realized that I don't have to always be a fighter, but I guess I could give it a try."

* * *

At the same time as their conversation, another one was in full swing, but this one was more of a debate.

"And that's why no matter what you will do, I will still accept Riptide. He may be good at keeping secrets and a traitor of sorts, but he's better than anyone else I've met here." Tsunami was telling her mother, Queen Coral, of why she would rather be Riptide's mate than any other Seawing.

"Well I don't know whether to punish you or praise you." Coral growled as her thick tail swept the ash-covered ground of the ruins of the Summer palace.

"I say we get rid of her, if it weren't for her, this place would still be standing." Shark said, staring at Tsunami.

Tsunami's gills flared, "Haven't you listened to the story, I thought I told you of how Crocodile followed Webs here, if it's anyone's fault, it's hers."

"Which is a very good reason to kill Webs, if you would just bring him here." Coral growled and looked up into the sky for any dragons flying overhead.

"Mother, you know Webs didn't know he was being followed." Anemone protested.

"Perhaps, but hmm, arrg! Just why do things have to be complicated?" Coral roared in frustration as she recalled Starflight's revelation that Webs indirectly saved Tsunami's egg.

"Anyhow, would you know of where Whirlpool has been for the last six months or so?" Moray asked curiously.

Tsunami and Anemone exchanged glances, both knowing where this was going.

"Yeah, the only reason we are out here is because you still haven't finished learning Aquatic." Shark growled.

"Whirlpool was not a good teacher, that's just one of the things making Riptide better." Tsunami replied with disgust to Shark.

"The question remains the same, what do you know about Whirlpool's disappearance?" Coral asked.

At that time, Urchin flew over to the group of dragons, mostly the council, and they all noticed several blue and green dragons carrying a Seawing out of the remains of the prison.

"By the moons, it's Whirlpool, but how did he die?" Pearl gasped as the body of Whirlpool was set down on the ground.

"Yes, in the prisons, what do you have to say for yourself Tsunami?" Coral questioned slowly.

"Well, alright, you see, Whirlpool was the one who tried to kill me before we went over to the royal hatchery. And well, he told us that it was because he didn't want to marry me, which I didn't want to marry him either." Tsunami said as she turned her head up in contempt, "We found out thanks to Anemone's powers."

"So, how did he die?" Moray asked.

Tsunami looked at Anemone, and the younger dragonet nodded, "Well that would also be because of me." Anemone replied, "You see, after Whirlpool revealed his plan, I took the spear I used to get him in the prison caves and smacked him with it. I tried to stop him from falling into the moat but I was too late as the eels gave off their electric shock."

All of the council looked at Anemone in surprise, including the Queen, "Anemone, I don't believe it, but why would you do it?"

"I had to try and stop Whirlpool before could use me, also there was the fact that Tsunami promised to protect me, I had to help her be able to keep that promise." Anemone glared up at her mother.

Coral looked relieved, "At least I know you are safe, if only we could have stopped Marble Orca before it smashed your sisters' eggs." She clutched Auklet in her talons as she sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the desert, Thorn was listening to Sunny talk about her adventures, "So you convinced the scavengers to find some of the treasure, wow, I wouldn't have thought of doing that."

"Yeah, it was kind of tricky convincing them to do it; I had to kidnap Hollar for the other one to understand." Sunny explained.

Thorn sighed and the Eye of Onyx bumped with her moonstone necklace, "If only Stonemover would have just kept on trying to contact me. That fool is so going to get it once we cross paths." She then took a bite out of a lizard that was scurrying on the sandy floor.

"He did seem rather depressed, with all of his sighing and not moving. Well we might see more of him once we open the Jade Mountain School." Sunny said hopefully.

"Perhaps, well," Thorn began thinking to herself, looking for something to do, "oh Smolder!"

Smolder turned from the hallway and entered the room with the scavenger Flower perched on his shoulder, "You called?" He asked, bowing.

Thorn chuckled, "You know you don't need to bow to me, just because I'm the queen doesn't mean I need to be treated as one. Anyway, how is the library doing? You get all of the scrolls and other notes organized yet?" Thorn remembered the mess that room was in during Burn's occupation of the palace.

"Yup, I just finished today. Say, would you happen to have seen Blaze lately? I can't find her anywhere." Smolder asked, wondering where his only living sibling was.

Thorn shook her wings out of the fact she had been sitting down for a good while, "Have you checked her room, or maybe a pool. I'm sure she's probably admiring herself."

"Ahh yes, I forgot about that. Well, have fun, in the sun. You look like you need it." Smolder said laughing as he left the room.

"He certainly loves a good laugh, and he is right. We need to get some sun, I've been telling you about my adventures all day." Sunny commented as she stretched her wings and tail.

* * *

In the rainforest, Glory was sitting on a platform with Deathbringer. She had gotten used to his presence in the last half-dozen weeks that was in between the eruption of the Nightwing volcano and right now.

"So, how about a mango for my dear Queen?" Deathbringer said seducingly.

"If you do so much as one thing wrong, you know I'm going to kick your tail back to the island, and then I'll get Clay to put a boulder in the way so you can't come back." Glory replied smugly but her scales turned a shade of yellow.

"And that's why I haven't killed you yet; you're just too good of a queen to be gone with. You know, I've been thinking, why don't we find our own little place of our own; away from assassination attempts, and annoying dragons. Speaking of such, I know you're there Jambu." Deathbringer said as a male Rainwing came into view, scales turning pink.

"Ahh my little sister, falling in love." Jambu said, happily.

Glory sighed, "Jambu, you really know how to ruin a moment don't you. Well, how has Kinkajou been, you know if her wings have healed yet?"

"Well I haven't checked the healer's hut so, yeah I don't know; want me to?" Jambu replied.

"Yes, and while you're at it, why don't you see if Webs is doing okay, I haven't seen him around much." Glory replied. Jambu nodded and flew off, scales keeping the color pink.

"Ahh, so you care about the Seawing who never helped you, you're so nice." Deathbringer teased.

"Oh shut it, why don't you go find me a mango, like you asked." Glory scowled.

* * *

On the other side of the rainforest, the Nightwing camp was bustiling. Today, Starflight was told he could take off his bandages. So as he poked a talon underneath them, and pulled, he soon blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Starflight, you can see again! I just knew it." Fatespeaker gleefully cheered, and several others did too. That included Fierceteeth, whom was brought back to the rainforest along side Strongwings shortly after Thorn became queen. Although she was happy to be out of the desert, she wasn't so happy to not be in the Rainwing village.

"Of course you did, you know that we don't have powers right?" Starflight said smiling.

"That may not be fully true, you remember what Sunny said Stonemover said, you know, that it was like centuries since one has had a power. Maybe I actually do have visions." Fatespeaker replied, feeling insulted. She then noticed Starflight looked rather sad, "You alright?"

"Well, I just wish Sunny was here, she would make today even better." Starflight said glumly.

Fatespeaker remembered something Starflight told her, that Sunny approved of her and Starflight, _He's probably still torn, having to choose between us._ But if she could make Starflight happy, then things might get better with him.

"You know, you ought to cheer up, after all, your eyes are healed. You should be ecstatic, come on, lets go do something. Maybe we could go to Queen Glory, or to the sand kingdom, I heard Sunny is there." Fatespeaker tried to think of something to cheer him up, but only after she said Sunny's name did he lift his head up. She let her tail kick up some dirt thanks to some disappointment.

"Really, Sunny's in the sand kingdom, she's going to be so happy." Starflight said with a glimmer in his eyes.

Fatespeaker sighed, well if it was going to make him happy, "Hmm I think we should wait for tommarrow, she might go to sleep soon." She said as she noticed a little bit of one of Pyrrhia's moons in the sky.

So after a couple hours, two of the moons were rising in the horizon, "Alright, time to work my magic." The mysterious purple dragon chuckled.


	2. strange changes

CHAPTER 1- strange changes

"Magiah."

Fatespeaker woke with a jolt, she had just come out of a dream where she was in a white room, staring at a dragon with purple scales and yellow horns. His eyes were red and he grinned maleviontly. The weirdest part was that Sunny, Starflight, Clay, Glory, and Tsunami were upside-down on platforms. Dismissing it quickly, she went to go check on Starflight, whom fell asleep during the night to wake up sooner, or so his logic said. Walking over to the sleeping Nightwing, she poked him with a talon.

Groggily, Starflight lifted his long neck up, "Oh hey Fatespeaker, how have you been?"

"Uhh, okay. I thought you'd want to go meet with Sunny soon." Fatespeaker replied. She felt like something was different, but she couldn't get a talon around whatever it was.

"Oh, Sunny, right." Starflight got up and stretched his wings, "You know. I'm thinking of not going, there might be things to do around here. At least my eyes are working fine."

Starflight not going to Sunny? Fatespeaker was completely puzzled, "Starflight, are you alright, you seem different?"

"Really? I don't feel like I've changed." Starflight replied, puzzled.

"Well, I think I'll see you later, I think I'm going to go hunt something." Fatespeaker said, but in her mind, she knew that Starflight was different somehow. She flapped her wings and headed off into the canopy. Dodging various branches and animals, she reached the canopy, _something has to have happened while we were asleep, maybe Glory could help, and she's the closest. _She headed off to the village, but collided with a Rainwing; she recognized him, his name was Coconut.

"Uh you know you're leaving the Nightwing camp right?" Coconut stated.

"Yes, but I have to talk to Glory, I'm a friend of Starflight." Fatespeaker replied.

"Well if the queen knows you, okay but can you tell her I'm going to go get my sun time early?" Coconut asked.

"Sure, sure, bye." Fatespeaker said hurriedly, she had to see if something was wrong. She continued flying to the village, worried for Starflight. Then she narrowly dodged a sleep dart, silently she growled at how simple minded the Rainwings could be, but at least they were nice here and there. Fatespeaker sighed, at least Glory and the others were getting the tribes to get along, expectually after eighteen years of fighting, twenty if you counted the years since Oasis died.

Then she collided with a dragon, "Hey, watch where you're flying." Fatespeaker recognized the dragon as she gasped.

* * *

Deathbringer stretched his wings as he woke up from a peaceful slumber, he and Glory spent the previous day teasing and annoying each other, but he knew that love was in the air the whole time. So as he looked right next to him, he noticed Glory was still sleeping.

"Hey Glory, still sleeping? I thought you wanted to not be lazy, it's not even midday yet?" Deathbringer nudged Glory with a claw.

Glory mumbled, "Let me sleep longer."

Deathbringer frowned, "Good grief Glory, get going." Then he silently chuckled for saying five words starting with g, "Come on, you don't want to be a lazy dragon do you?"

"Alright then, if you insist." Glory stretched her long neck, wings and tail as she got up.

"You alright, cause you don't seem like yourself." Deathbringer said, waiting for some sarcastic or snide remark.

He didn't get any though, "I'm just so tired, mind getting me a fruit." That was Glory's reply.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with Glory?" He demanded, knowing Glory long enough to know she wasn't the type to be lazy.

"But I am Glory, remember, I was disguised as an Icewing when we first met. Also there was the time I brook you out of the Nightwing prison." Glory replied, starting to nod off.

Deathbringer grumbled, those events did happen, but he still knew Glory was acting oddly. He tried to think of something; somehow he would get Glory to wake up completely. Then he decided to do something that would hurt.

"Ow, why did you stomp on my tail, what have I done to you?" Glory bolted up, the look on her face showing hurt.

Deathbringer was shocked, this wasn't the Glory he fell in love with, "Er, I think I will see you later." In his mind, he knew he needed to get some help. Flapping his wings, he went looking for someone that could help. He soon came across Grandeur, the last true Rainwing queen before Glory.

"Deathbringer, what are you doing around here, aren't you usually Glory?" Grandeur demanded.

"That's the problem; she hasn't been herself since she woke up." Deathbringer told the former queen.

"How so?" She asked.

"Well, basicly she's been acting like most of your tribe has been before she showed up. In other words, she's being lazy." He explained.

Grandeur uncurled her tail as her scales turned green, "That is a problem, Glory is the reason we are getting more attention, if she is acting lazy, then so will most of the tribe. Do you need me to do anything?"

"Yeah, I need you to fill in for Glory, you know, act like the queen. I need to find Clay and the others; maybe they will have a clue about what to do." Deathbringer instructed.

"You can count on me; our tribe won't fall into laziness again." Grandeur promised.

Deathbringer took to the sky again; he thought to check the Nightwing camp first, since it was the closest. Rushing, he flew as fast as he could, however he soon collided with another dragon.

* * *

Back in the swamps, Peril was getting ready to talk to Clay again; he and his siblings were doing well together. She was careful not to touch anyone as she walked around, looking for the Mudwings.

Then she heard some commotion coming from somewhere close, "What do you mean "You're not worried" you are supposed to be their bigwings also, you know." Peril recognized the voice to be Reed's.

"What's going on here?" Peril demanded as she noticed Clay with an expression of contempt, which was not something he showed.

"Clay, he's not acting normal." Umber explained.

"Clay, are you alright?" Peril asked.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be." Clay snapped.

Peril took a step back, Clay never snapped at anyone. "Alright, what have you done with Clay? Because you are not acting like him." She demanded, her talons scorching the ground.

"That may be but I'm still Clay, haven't you heard of mood swings? You know, sudden changes in someone's mood and personality." Clay informed them.

Now he was giving facts, Peril was completely surprised. On the inside, she was furious, so she flapped her wings and headed away from the Mudwings. _What's going on here, that is not Clay. I just know it._ Peril's tail slapped some mud, and a small fire brook out. _And my day gets worse, _she growled to herself.

"Don't worry; I know how to handle this." Peril turned around to see Reed flying in her direction.

"Why did you come after me?" Peril asked, annoyed.

Reed put out the fire and then answered, "Well, you are obviously Clay's love interest, and he needs you. I do agree, something has changed in him, and its nothing normal. That I'm sure about."

"So what do you think I should do, if you think there is something I can do?" Peril asked.

"Well, I guess you should talk to the other Dragonets of Destiny, they might be able to help." Reed replied.

"You still use that phrase? Well I guess I should do that." Peril said skeptically.

"Well, we'll try to keep Clay in line until you come back, good luck." Reed said encouragingly.

Peril flapped her wings as she decided to where to go, she soon decided on the Bay of a Thousand Scales, where Tsunami was and it was the closest.

At full Skywing speed, she rocketed towards the kingdom of the sea, hoping to find out what was going on. _Okay, this is a mystery, what should I do first? Clues, yeah there aren't any; when it began, that would be since last night. Other than that, I've got nothing. _Peril thought to herself. She soon found herself among the sea kingdom's island, and then she started looking for the ruins of the Summer Palace. She easily found the island, thanks to the fact it was scorched to be black, a rather easy thing to find given the color of the rest of the sea.

She soon came across a sky-blue Seawing, "Hey, what are you doing here?" The Seawing asked.

"I need to talk to Tsunami." Peril replied, and the Seawing sighed in response.

* * *

Earlier that day, Riptide was swimming around, looking to talk to Tsunami. He instead came across Piranha.

"What do you want Riptide?" Piranha flashed with her stripes.

"I wish to talk to Tsunami." Riptide tried to seem as brave as possible.

Piranha's eyes narrowed, "She hasn't been well, try again another day."

"What do you mean?" Riptide's heart skipped a beat, if something happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.

"She seems to become more subdued, Her Majesty wants Tsunami as isolated as possible." Piranha flashed emotionlessly.

"Then I have to go see Queen Coral." Riptide flashed and started to swim to the Deep Palace.

"No you don't, you still aren't permitted to enter the palace." Piranha stopped him.

"But if Tsunami isn't well, then I must go see her." Riptide pleaded.

Piranha frowned, "Then expect your death, you still aren't trusted." She let him go, and then Riptide continued swimming down to palace.

He made his way through the Deep Palace, and searched for Coral and her daughters. He hoped that he wouldn't come across Shark, or else he would likely be killed; without him ever flashing one word. He soon found Coral's room, and luckily, she was in there, reading a scroll to Auklet, Anemone, and Tsunami.

He waited for her to finish before entering, "Your Majesty," Riptide bowed as he flashed, "I've heard Tsunami isn't well, I want to speak to her."

Coral glared at him, "You are lucky that the only reason you are here today is that she loves you."

The look Tsunami gave him was one of submission. "When did this start?" Riptide flashed.

"Since she woke up, she's been acting less brave." Anemone flashed.

Coral looked from Riptide to Tsunami and back again, "Hmm, if you want to gain my trust, find out why this is happening, or else I don't want to see you again."

Her command was clear to Riptide, "I won't fail you, Your Majesty, for Tsunami's sake." He then flashed to Tsunami, "I will protect you, squid-brain." He smiled as Tsunami flashed back to him the same thing.

Riptide swam out of the Deep Palace, heading back out to the surface. He noticed a Skywing flying over to the Summer Palace ruins, her eyes blazing like blue fires, and he headed to intercept her.

* * *

Back in the desert, Thorn woke up from a peaceful rest; she spent the previous day enjoying Sunny's company, and listened to her stories. Looking around, she noticed that Sunny was still sleeping, however Sunny looked uncomfortable for some reason.

Thorn decided to take a chance and wake up her daughter, "Sunny, wake up."

Sunny bolted up, panting. "Bad dream?" Thorn guessed.

"Yes, now mind if I get some alone time?" Sunny said sourly.

Thorn was intrigued, it must have been a nightmare if Sunny was upset, "Alright, you know you can call me if you need me." She flapped her wings as she headed off to assess how the palace was doing.

Soon she encountered Six-Claws, whom she put in charge of the Sandwing army, "How is everything going, any trouble?"

"Nope, everything is alright, Queen Glacier has informed us that her soldiers have been able to finally settle down after all the fighting there has been." Six-Claws reported.

"Ahh, that's good. I suppose that means I'm doing things right." Thorn was relieved that things were going smoothly after Sunny and her friends chose her to be the new Sandwing queen.

"Uhhm, did you know that Sunny woke up sometime last night?" Six-Claws asked.

"What!? And she didn't tell me? What happened?" Thorn asked, shocked.

"Well sometime past midnight she woke up and went out for a flight; I went after her and when I confronted her, she was clearly shaken, as if something scared her. When I asked what was wrong, she growled at me and said everything was alright." Six-Claws explained.

"That doesn't seem like something Sunny would say or do at all; I have to get back to her." Thorn replied and quickly flew back to the palace throne room.

When she entered the room, she saw Sunny lying down, tail draped over her snout, "Sunny," the dragonet looked up, "Why didn't you tell me you had a bad night; I am your mother after all." Thorn asked, worried.

"It's nothing you should be worried about; it's just a bad dream." Sunny answered, rather rudely.

"Sunny, what's gotten into you, you're not acting like yourself." Thorn was speechless from Sunny's peculiar behavior.

"Sunny," Thorn growled, the Eye of Onyx creating small sparks of purple electricity, "Now tell me what happened to you?"

"Nothing has happened, now just leave me alone." Sunny growled, turning her head away from her mother in disrespect.

Thorn was outraged, "Sunny, I don't know what's gotten into you but I don't want any trouble from you while I am out." She commanded, thinking that she should go get Glory and the others.

"Alright, take your time, I'm not going anywhere." Sunny flicked her tail.

Thorn frowned but said nothing else. Then, flapping her wings, she took off, heading to the rainforest. She was passing Scorpion Den as she noticed something black half-buried in a sand dune. Diving, she landed next to it; which looked like a black mirror. It also looked unweathered from being in the sand; as if it kept the sand from scratching it. _I feel like I should take it,_ Thorn thought it looked like she should recognize it. Picking it up in her talons, she continued flying towards to rainforest.

* * *

So does anyone have anything they would like to say for a review, cause I would like one. Well I think we can all tell who that name belongs to, it may not be a mystery to us but it is to Pyrrhia's population; also it seems that the changes were severe for their personalities. I will begin the next chapter soon.


	3. connections

Alright, just a couple of things here before I begin. To the review of Cheryl Hadden ; exactamundo, we'll be getting to that in this chapter. Also I must say that I did not intend for Magiah to appear so early in my stories. You see, he's a Spyro the dragon OC, and I originally planned to show him in Spyro's universal adventures, but seeing how I've been lacking updates for that, and of how Magiah is just the dragon for the job of being this story's villain, yeahh, You get the idea. oops made a mistake with first line, just keep on reading and don't know how to fix it. Well here we go.

Chapter 2 – connections

Deathbringer found himself crashing into Fatespeaker, "Hey, watch where you're flying." He grumbled as the two of them hit the ground

Fatespeaker gasped, "Deathbringer, why are you flying this way?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Deathbringer started to pick himself up.

"Well it's because something has happened, Starflight is acting strange." Fatespeaker explained.

Deathbringer was shocked into silence for a minute; putting a talon to his chin he thought about what she said, "I guess he's not the only one, Glory too, has changed.

"Wait what? Are you kidding? Is her personality what changed?" Fatespeaker asked, startled.

"Yeah, don't tell me, Starflight too seems to have a different personality, am I right?" Deathbringer guessed.

Fatespeaker's wings drooped, "Exactly, but how could this happen?"

Deathbringer took a step back in surprise, "I have no idea, not even animus dragons could do this, well as far as I know. They must be playing a prank on us; I wouldn't put it past Glory to do that. They must have talked about it last night; I bet she used a dreamvisitor."

Fatespeaker gasped at his theory, "But Starflight wouldn't do something like that, no way, no how."

"Well it's the best I've got, do you have better?" Deathbringer said skeptically.

"I don't know, what did Glory act like?" Fatspeaker asked, wondering how she changed in relation to Starflight.

Deathbringer breathed in, "Well ever since she woke up, she's been acting lazy, and not so fierce."

"That does sound like the opposite of her; like with Starflight. He acted like he didn't care about Sunny, also he didn't once give a fact about something. I just know something has happened to him." Fatespeaker observed. She breathed a small plume of fire as she thought about what was going on.

"I think they're all pulling a prank, after all, just how do you suspect they could have their personalities changed. There's just no way that could happen." Deathbringer dug his claws into the moist ground beneath him in frustration.

"Well I just don't know, I'm not getting any visions." Fatespeaker sighed.

"You really believe you do have visions don't you? Well even if you did, I don't know how they could help." Deathbringer said, amused at her stubborn belief.

"Of course I have visions, no one believes me though," Fatespeaker frowned at him, "if only I could discover what is going on."

Deathbringer felt a twinge of pity for her, it wasn't everyday you were doubted by everyone you know, "So now what should we do? I mean should we just go back to the village or should we go and try to find the others?"

* * *

"Well if we went searching for the others, we might end up missing them; after all they could be coming this way. However, I don't feel I can face Starflight as he is." Fatespeaker mulled over the choices.

"How about we just wait out here, maybe someone will be coming our way in a few day's time." Deathbringer suggested.

Meanwhile, Riptide sighed, "I'm sorry but you won't be able to talk to Tsunami." He just encountered the notorious Peril.

"How come?" Peril asked, "And you know what, I think I've heard of you before."

"Well I ought to do an introduction first. I'm Riptide, wait you were there, at the Sandwing palace, burning out the venom in Clay's leg." Riptide exclaimed.

"Yeah that was me, and I guess you already know who I am. If I remember correctly, Clay told me about you. Aren't you the Seawing that Tsunami fell in love with?" Peril replied.

Riptide looked away, sort-of embarrassed, "Is it that obvious? Well, why did you want to talk with Tsunami?"

"Oh right," Peril said, forgetting the point of coming to the sea kingdom, "you see, something's happened to Clay."

Riptide jerked his head back to look at the Skywing, "What's happened to him?"

"Well, you see, ever since this morning, Clay hasn't been acting like himself; it's as if he's an entirely new dragon." Peril explained.

"Okay, that's really weird." Riptide said, shocked at the thought that the cases of Clay and Tsunami were alike.

Peril however didn't notice what Riptide meant, "What do you mean by that, something has changed in Clay." She growled threateningly.

"Whoa, calm down. You see, Tsunami has been acting strange as well." Riptide backed up, his tail sweeping some ash and dirt.

That statement got Peril's attention, "Tsunami too?"

"Yeah, Her Majesty, Anemone and the council told me that Tsunami was acting much less fierce, and more obedient. What I did get to see of her was that she looked subdued." Riptide looked around at the ruins of the palace, reminiscing the few days he spent with Tsunami.

"By the moons, that sounds just like the opposite of her, from what I did see of her while in the sky kingdom, she was quite a fighter." Peril's look was one of surprise, and then the reality dawned on her, Clay was acting like the complete opposite of himself as well, "You know what? Clay has been acting like that too, he was much less caring and he even gave a fact about something. If anyone gives facts, it's Starflight. Clay often forgets stuff, not the other way around." Peril noticed a connection to the two dragonet's changes.

"Whoa, this is all kinds of different. How do you think this happened to them, and if its happened to them, maybe the others have been affected also." Riptide noticed.

"Well, I don't know of any animus that could do something like this. It's actually rather scary, if what happened to Clay and Tsunami, and maybe even the other three, well I don't think I'd want to know what would happen if we changed too." Peril shivered despite the smoke rising from her scales.

"Oh yeah, that is a rather scary thought. Well what do you think we should do. I think we should go to the rainforest to see Starflight and Glory, and from there, the sand kingdom, thanks to the tunnels." Riptide suggested.

"Yeah, we should. In fact, why don't we make this quicker, I'll race you there. Oh wait, I won't be able to go to the rainforest, no thanks to my curse." Peril said excited but then frowned.

"We can deal with that once we get there, but first we have to get there. All right, let's get moving." Riptide said, already flapping his wings and turning to the direction of the rainforest.

It took the duo of Riptide and Peril several days to cross through Pyrrhia, stopping only to rest and eat. They knew that something was up and that they had a clue on what was going on. Soon they came across two Nightwings resting on the ground by the border that would enter the dense rainforest. They recognized them as Deathbringer and Fatespeaker, friends of Glory and Starflight. What are they doing out here? Riptide thought to himself as they flew over to them.

* * *

Thorn was flying through the desert as fast as she could, clutching the black glass in her talons. She wanted to get over to the rainforest as fast as possible, hoping someone would have an answer for Sunny's irrational behavior. She knew she could also visit Stonemover, but she did wait about seven years for a reunion, so she could wait a few more days. It was once she flew by a peak of Jade Mountain that she had a terrifying thought, what if what if happening to Sunny is of her own will? Might I have done to something to anger her? Thorn shuddered at the thought. It was a couple days later, that the new Sandwing queen arrived at the rainforest border, which looked rather empty. As she set down on the moist ground, she noticed that there was some smoke coming around a bend in the trees. Silently, she walked around and found two Nightwings lying down on the ground with a controlled fire keeping them warm. Looking up into the sky, Thorn saw a Seawing and a Skywing flying this way also. It was once those two landed that she recognized them; they were Peril, whom helped her rescue Sunny; and Riptide, whom was also at the stronghold when she became queen.

The Nightwings jumped up in surprise, Thorn then noticed them to be Deathbringer and Fatespeaker; "Hey what brings you two out here?" Riptide asked.

Deathbringer spoke up, "Well there has been some problems in the rainforest."

"What have you done now?" Peril asked humorously.

Fatespeaker looked offended, "We haven't done anything, Glory and Starflight haven't been themselves for the last couple of days."

That got Thorn's attention, so she decided to reveal herself, "Would this have to do with their personalities?"

The four other dragons jumped in surprise as the new Sandwing queen walked into view, "When did you get here, your, uh, new Majesty?" Riptide looked at her.

"Just a couple of minutes ago, and by the way, just because I'm the new Sandwing queen doesn't mean you need to call me by the title, just call me Thorn, alright?" Thorn wasn't used to be called by a title.

"Oh alright, so why are you here?" Deathbringer asked.

"Well I think we are all here for a reason, I bet you something has happened to Sunny right?" Fatespeaker guessed.

Thorn growled, "That is right, for the last few days, Sunny has been acting differently."

"Just like Tsunami and Clay." Peril assumed

"And Glory and Starflight." Deathbringer finished.

"By all of the moons, I think we have a huge problem." Thorn gasped.

"Let me get this straight, Clay, Glory, Starflight, Tsunami, and Sunny all have their personalites changed. This is so not good. Does anyone know why this has happened?" Deathbringer started pacing on the ground, "Cause the only theory I have, you probably wont agree with."

"Enlighten us." Peril commanded.

"Well the only thing that makes sense to me is that during the night before this started, they must have talked through a dreamvisitor and decided to play a joke on us. I bet Glory organized this." Deathbringer explained.

"Clay wouldn't agree to that." Peril gasped.

"That's absolutly rediculous! Sunny would never do that, the way she acted, that's just completely unlike her!" Thorn roared, her tail ready to strike.

"Um, sorry?" Deathbringer backed away from the angry Sandwing.

Thorn calmed down after a minute but her tail was still lashing the ground, "sorry about that, but Sunny would not agree to that. As a mother, it's something I have to know."

Deathbringer blinked, during Thorn's outburst she forgot she held the black glass object. "Uhh Thorn, is that what I think it is?" Without waiting for an answer, he went up to her and took it out of her talons.

"What are you doing?" Thorn growled.

"Where did you get this?" Deathbringer asked as he admired the object.

Thorn narrowed her eyes, "It was buried in a sand dune, why?"

"This is the Obsidian mirror, this can allow someone to listen in on other's conversations." Deathbringer explained.

"Fourth moon and fireballs, so that's where I recognized it from! Sunny told me about how she took that from Fierceteeth and those other two. So how did it work again?" Thorn exclamed as she remembered Sunny talking about the enchanted object.

"All you have to do is say a name and breath smoke into the mirror, lets try Sunny." Deathbringer said and breathed into it.

At that time, a gold tinted tendral of smoke came out of the Obsidian Mirror, "But I don't want to go check the treasury." That was Sunny's voice!

Another tendral appeared, this one paler, "But since Queen Thorn isnt here it should be your job." It was Six-Claws speaking, then Deathbringer cleared the mirror.

Thorn gasped, "I forgot to tell them where I was going, oh no."

"Well that certanly didn't sound like Sunny, at least in terms of what she would say." Fatespeaker observed.

"Well the Obsidian Mirror could still be useful." Riptide said thoughtfully.

Just then, some one came flying out of the trees; it was Jambu. "Uh you guys, Grandeur wanted me to give something to you." He presented the dreamvisitor that was once a part of the Sandwing treasure.

"Well, now you can tell someone where you went, as soon as they fall asleep that is." Deathbringer remarked.

"Wait a second, that's totally it! I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" Fatespeaker exclaimed with a slap to her head.

"What are you talking about?" Peril asked.

"The same morning that this all started, I had a dream. In it, there was this purple dragon, he had yellow-gray horns and his eyes were red. Also, in the backround, Starflight and the others were perched on platforms but they were upside-down." Fatespeaker remembered what she could about the dream.

"Well that dragon is probably the suspect we want. Do you remember anything else?" Thorn asked.

"Yeah, I think there was a name right before I woke up; Magiah." Fatespeaker recalled.

"Uhh, I don't know what's going on here, but if you guys are trying to fix Glory and the other four, well I want to join you." They all noticed that Jambu was still there.

"Uhh no offense, but it's not like you are very useful, Jambu." Deathbringer replied.

"Oh come on, I can be useful." Jambu's scales turned orange, "Please let me come, I am Glory's brother, so I should help take care of her."

"Oh alright, first off we should go find that dragon that lives in the Jade Mountain. Maybe they could help." Peril said.

Thorn dug her claws into the ground, this was going to be fun.


	4. a reunion years in the making

First off, thank you all for all of the reviews, they do help. To the last comment of btrflybubblgm, well this story starts just a week after TBN's epilogue, so naturally they are still figuring out the plans for the school. As for Cheryl Hadden, that dream symbolized the effect of the spell; them five of them being upside-down meant that their personalities have become opposite of what they normally are, as a side note for the same review, I don't know Zyla or chill, so I can't compare them. As for neo and guest, don't worry, I plan to see this to the end, after all I'm planning for sequels. Also, guest, your review for my Spyro short story, what did you mean by that? Anyway without futher ado,

Chapter 3 – a reunion years in the making

Thorn was flying back to the Jade Mountain; in tow were Peril, Fatespeaker, Deathbringer, Riptide, and lastly Jambu. Silently she was growling, in part to the suggestion of Peril that they should go visit the dragon that lives there. She guessed Peril didn't know exactly just who the dragon was, so the fact that she was about to meet Stonemover after years of silence was not something she looked forward to. Thorn contemplated using the dreamvisitor on him, but she wanted to speak to Stonemover's face. During the previous night she did use it to tell Six-Claws and Smolder of the situation; their reactions were quite surprised about this mystery dragon. She looked down at the pouch hanging from her neck; it held the dreamvisitor and Obsidian Mirror. The pouch kept on bumping with her moonstone pendent and the Eye of Onyx. Thorn sighed, knowing that her reunion with Stonemover would be one for the ages.

"So what's the deal with you and this dragon?" Peril asked.

"I suppose Clay didn't tell you, huh? That dragon is Stonemover, and well, he's my partner, give or take all these years of not hearing from." Thorn explained.

"Hmm, yeah, I don't remember Clay talking about." Peril nodded.

"Years of not knowing what happened to him would certainly cause problems." Deathbringer chuckled.

"Well, it does explain Sunny's unique body." Riptide commented, "So he's an animus, huh? I do remember Tsunami talking about how he found a way to alter the curse into his scales."

Jambu's scales were a solitary rose pink during the flight, "So what is the deal about these animus dragons; what are they like?"

"Animus dragons are capable of enchanting objects to do their bidding and other things; like the dreamvisitors allow one to enter the dreams of others. However, they lose their soul each time they use more of their magic." Fatespeaker explained, sounding like Starflight.

"Uhh alright, so this Stonemover avoided losing his soul. So what does that mean?" Jambu asked, not understanding as always.

"That when we meet him, he won't want to kill us. In fact, given what I've heard about him, we won't have any problems." Fatespeaker replied.

The group of six eventually landed on some rocky ground, of which poked at their feet as they walked. While Thorn was anxious to finally meet back up with Stonemover, she wasn't going to cut him any slack for not trying to contact her harder. Riptide and the others only hoped to figure out how to undo whatever happened to Tsunami and the other four. Picking up a branch from one of the few trees, Deathbringer ignited it so it could be used as a torch.

"Why do we need a torch? After all, four of us can breathe fire." Fatespeaker asked.

"Well, who knows what we could end up burning in the darkness of the cave, and besides, a torch should be just as effective." Deathbringer explained and started walking into a tunnel.

Riptide was able to see what was inside sooner thanks to his vision while the others had to rely on fire. Walking into the tunnel, Deathbringer took the lead as he held the torch in his talons. Thorn and Jambu disliked this trek the most, thanks to the fact that their scales wanted sunlight. Keeping their wings by their sides and walking one by one, they made their way through the tunnel. Eventually, the six dragons entered a large cave, although all they saw were rocks. Riptide looked around and came across a black lump, and then lit up his tail stripes. The other five came over to see what the Seawing found.

Whispering, Fatespeaker said, "That looks like a dragon, a Nightwing to be exact."

"I think we found our guy, anyone want to wake him up?" Peril asked.

No one had to as the Nightwing opened his eyes and blinked, "What are all you dragons doing here?" He turned his head slightly and gasped, "Thorn!"

Thorn took the chance to walk up to Stonemover and slap him across the snout, "How could you just let me go on without knowing what happened to you? When I learned the volcano exploded I thought you died!"

"But, I thought you got the letter I sent and didn't want to come." Stonemover stumbed over the words he was searching for.

"You are lucky that Sunny told me about you living here. And why didn't you try to send me more letters? You shouldn't have given up on me." Thorn continued ranting, her tail lashing furiously.

Stonemover was at a loss for words, "I just, um, well you see."

"Get on with it." Thorn growled.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't come to visit you or try harder, but my curse has gotten too far. My scales are making each and every move tough. Will you accept me again?" Stonemover pleaded.

Thorn growled, "It going to take me a while for that."

"Interesting reunion and all but we still have a mystery to solve." Deathbringer interrupted.

"What do you mean? What's happened?" Stonemover said, though barely moving, the surprise was evident.

"Well some dragon has completely altered the personalities of Clay, Sunny, Tsunami, Starflight, and Glory. We think you may be able to help us out with this." Riptide explained.

"Something happened to Sunny! Can you tell me more about this?" Stonemover asked, startled that his daughter had something happen to her.

"Okay, for the last four days or so the five of them have been completely acting different. For example, Sunny has been acting more withdrawn and gets easily upset, and Glory has acted lazier and less sarcastic. In other words, they are acting completely like they have completely opposite personalities." Thorn explained.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Stonemover replied.

"Doesn't sound too bad!" Thorn repeated, "Sunny is completely different. How can that be not bad?" She was ready to lash out again at the Nightwing.

"I, uh, don't know. I was just expecting something far worse." Stonemover mumbled.

"You are so a lost cause, maybe we'll find help somewhere else." Riptide commented.

"No wait," Stonemover said suddenly, "please stay here, at least for a little while. I get so lonely nowadays."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to spend a night here. Maybe we could figure something out." Fatepseaker mused over the idea.

"Soo, um, does anyone know about that Magiah dragon?" Jambu asked, his scales were currently a purple-orange color, indicating confusion.

"Wait a second! Fatespeaker, you saw him in your dream, couldn't you use the dreamvisitor on him? Or maybe even the Obsidian Mirror since we know his name." Peril exclaimed.

"Why didn't we think of that sooner! Of course, so which one should we use?" Deathbringer asked.

"I think the Obsidian Mirror would work best given the time." Riptide said.

"Wait, why don't we see how the dragonets have been?" Stonemover asked.

"Alright, it couldn't hurt much." Thorn took out the enchanted mirror and said "Clay."

A brown tendril of smoke came from the mirror, along with a couple other tendrils, "Could you leave me alone, I think it could help for me to study." That was Clay talking.

"Oh boy, yeah Clay is so different; he's not the type to study." Fatespeaker commented.

Now Reed's voice appeared, "You know that for the last four days or so, you haven't been the same right? That's not a 'mood swing,' that's something entirely else."

"So what would that mean? Nothing to me, that is." Clay replied.

"Come on, let's leave Clay alone, it doesn't appear we are going to get anywhere with him." Reed must have been talking to their brothers.

"Okay, so next up let's do Glory." Deathbringer said.

"What about Tsunami?" Riptide asked.

"We probably can't do her, unless they are above water. Which probably won't happen now that the Summer Palace has been destroyed." Peril said.

"Glory it is then." Thorn said.

A blue tendril came out, along with a green one, "I don't want to check on the Nightwings, I'm sure they're fine." Glory was protesting to someone.

"Get off your tail Glory, you are the queen now, so you have a responsibility." Grandeur sternly demanded of her.

"Please let me be, I'm sure everything's alright." Glory was pleading, the blue tendril of smoke shrunk, as if Glory was trying to back into a corner.

"Oh Glory." Jambu's scales started to turn blue-gray, probably for the first time in his life.

"Okay, yeah, we've got to find this dragon and fix the five of them." Fatespeaker said.

"I want to see about Sunny." Thorn said as she cleared the Obsidian Mirror and breathed more smoke into it.

A golden tendril of smoke came out, followed by a sandy colored tendril, "Hey Sunny, want to go out for a flight?" The voice belonged to the messenger Sandwing Camel.

"No Camel, I'll stay here." Sunny was saying in a rather depressed way. It was obvious that whatever happened to the dragonets was very strong; it was changing their entire personality.

"You need to cheer up Sunny, you aren't acting like you did while Smolder was trying to keep you prisoner." Camel sounded to be rather worried.

"Why don't you just go away? I don't need your pity." Sunny's tendril barked out. Thorn then cleared the Obsidian Mirror.

"I've heard enough," Stonemover said after a few moments, "how can I help?"

"Well, first, let's see about this Magiah dragon." Thorn then reactivated the mirror.

A purple tendril came into view, "Hmm, oh what to do, what to do? It does seem like my spell has been working perfectly, so what should I do next? I know, I'll surprise you fools listening to me with your dear little magic mirror." Everyone jumped back at the fact that this dragon knew they were eves dropping.

"That's right. I know the seven of you can hear me. You must be completely speechless at what I can do. Allow me to say this, I'm far beyond the level of an animus, so don't think that you can predict me." Magiah declared through the mirror.

"Just who are you exactly, Magiah?" Thorn growled.

"I am not going to tell you that. However, again, my skills and powers in magic are far beyond what you can imagine. Hmm, you may deserve to know that I have come from another world." Magiah stated.

"Another world? How is that even possible?" Deathbringer asked.

Magiah laughed through the mirror, "Nothing is impossible with magic, the possibilities are endless. Things that you can hardly even imagine can become possible with someone with powers like mine."

"Why did you change our friend's personalities?" Fatespeaker asked.

"Because I can, and it was fun." Magiah simply said.

"You are a monster!" Peril exclaimed.

"Sticks and stones, missy, sticks and stones. Do yourselves a favor and go back to your friends and family, because I won't change them back. In fact, they could use your help adjusting with the changes I've made. Also, don't even think of using the dreamvisitor, it won't help you." Magiah said, making his point.

"We are going to find you, and when we do, we're going to get our friends back." Riptide growled.

"You can try, but you won't succeed." Magiah said and his tendril vanished.

"Umm, okay, that was creepy." Jambu said after a minute of silence.

"We have to find him, and then kill him, painfully." Thorn said darkly.

"Stonemover, do you think you have enough magic in you to create something? Maybe something that could search out Magiah?" Deathbringer asked.

"Um, I don't know. I guess I could try but it might be the last I could do." Stonemover replied.

"Wait, I don't want to lose you. After all, I still need to punish you for giving up on me." Thorn said.

"It might be our only lead though. Maybe you could think it over for the night, Stonemover. After all, we do need to rest." Riptide suggested.

Later that night, Riptide was preparing to use the dreamvisitor. Closing his eyes, he thought of Anemone and let the dreamvisitor send him into Anemone's dream.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself back in the Summer Palace before it got attacked, "Anemone?" He asked looking around.

"Riptide, why am I dreaming about you?" Anemone appeared behind him.

"Dreamvisitor. So how has Tsunami been?" Riptide explained and then asked.

"Well Mother has been keeping a close eye on us, so we are safe. Tsunami in particular," Anemone sighed, "well she's been really not like herself. She obey's every order and doesn't talk much, also she has gotten rather shy. Do you know why this has been happening?"

"Yeah, some dragon by the name of Magiah used some sort of magic to alter Tsunami and the other's personalites." Riptide explained.

"You mean my sister's friends, Clay, Glory, Starflight, and Sunny have been affected too? Just what kind of dragon is this Magiah?" Anemone asked, surprised.

"We don't know, just that he claims to be from another world, but he does seem to be telling the truth." Riptide shook his head, not having a full answer.

"Do you have a cure?" Anemone asked.

"No, but we plan to find him with the help of Stonemover." Riptide replied.

"That Nightwing that lives in Jade Mountain? I thought he was done for, with how much magic he did. Speaking of such, I would like to know what he knows, maybe I could find out something to help with my magic." Anemone shruddered.

"Maybe we could take care of that after we stop Magiah. Take care Anemone, and let's hope I can finally come back home." Riptide said.

"Yeah, Tsunami still talks about you, so please succeed." Anemone said. Riptide was then ejected from the dream.

(after-story notes: so were you surprised with Magiah's little trick with the mirror? Also, I found myself enjoying Thorn's reaction when Stonemover woke up. oh as of this edit, sorry for the extensive wait, I haven't been focusing on updating my stories and in turn, I've still got a ways to go before the next chapter is ready, although, once it is ready, it sound be grand.)


	5. attack from the sky

Well, sorry for the long wait, I've been having a tough time focusing on this, and from that, this chapter will be shorter and there might be a couple of not so well done parts, oh, there will be an action scene.

Chapter 4 – attack from the sky

Magiah was pacing around a cliff, thinking of how to make this day exciting. _Maybe I could use another spell on the dragonets, or maybe their friends, they won't find me though. And even if they did, ha! They don't know who I am, so they can't even begin to comprehend my potential. Hmm, well maybe I could get some help to derail those six._ Magiah looked at out to the sea to see two Skywings flying near to the cliff. Flapping his wings he lifted himself into the air, and took of after the two red dragons, but first he turned himself invisible with a spell.

"So, why do you think Her Majesty sent us out here?" The first Skywing asked.

"Well, she said that there have been reports of strange things going on around the coast. You know, no one has been out this far, maybe we found the Nightwing island?" The second Skywing said.

The first Skywing replied, "I heard that their volcano blew up about five weeks ago and now they are living with the Rainwings. Isn't that a bit ironic? Well, even if this was their island, it isn't now."

"I'll say. So did you hear about what has been going on?" The first Skywing asked, retorically.

"Not really, did you?" The second Skywing replied.

"Just a bit. Most about all kinds of oddities with the weather. Did you hear about the snow that was on the ground near the palace?" The first Skywing asked.

"That? I thought that was normal?" The second Skywing replied.

"Did you just hatch yesturday!? It was too warm for there to be snow." The first Skywing said, shocked.

"I only dismissed it. So what else have you heard happening around?" The second Skywing said nonchalantly.

Magiah took this time to undo his spell, "Well, _I've_ heard that there is a mysterious purple dragon messing around with the locals." He said, laughing as the two Skywings nearly dropped out of the sky from his sudden appearance.

"By the moons, what or who are you?" The second Skywing gasped.

Magiah thought for a few seconds on how to answer that, "Well, I am a very powerful dragon from another world. My interests include causing mischief and chaos. Oh and as for the reason I'm telling you this, you won't have any other purpose in this world other than to serve me." Magiah said as his eyes gave off a yellow glow. The glow pierced through the minds of the two Skywing's, erasing their will and allowing them to be controlled.

"Man, that never gets old." Magiah said laughing, "Alright you two, I need you to find several dragons currently at Jade Mountain. You can kill them if you want."

The two Skywings, now hypnotized, bowed their heads as they turned to the direction of the Jade Mountian.

"They won't last long, not with Peril and Thorn and Deathbringer there." Magiah said to himself, knowing that he sent those two on a suicide mission.

"So what should I do next?" Magiah said out loud to himself, "Maybe I should mess around with one of the queens, or perhaps I could start another war, that would be fun. I've got it, I'll make a charm, one that could allow me to communicate with humans, or as these dragons call them, scavengers. Oh what fun I could make doing that."

Meanwhile, Peril woke up from a slumber. Looking around, she recognized that she was still in Stonemover's cave and around her was Stonemover himself, Thorn, and the others. She noticed that Stonemover, Deathbringer, and Fatespeaker were the only one's not awake, _probably a Nightwing thing. _Peril thought to herself.

"So should we wake them up?" Peril flicked her tail at the Nightwings.

"I guess, we do need to figure out what to do to find Magiah." Riptide said.

"So who wants to do it, because I don't." Jambu said rather calmly, probably from lack of sun time.

"Allow me." Thorn said, and then poked the three sleeping Nightwings with a talon.

"Uh is it sunrise yet?" Stonemover asked, still half-asleep.

"I think it might be past that. Now we still need to find a way to find Magiah." Riptide answered.

"Agreed, I can't stand Glory being so lazy, she always brightens my day with activity." Deathbringer said, getting dreamy-eyed.

Stonemover sighed one of his long sighs, "I don't think I have enough strength in me to do anything else."

Thorn growled, "But we can't just leave Sunny and the others as the way they are."

"I know but I don't see how I would be strong enough." Stonemover sighed again.

"You are hopeless, can't you at least try?" Fatespeaker said.

Stonemover sighed, "I guess, but it may take some time for me to make something to find that dragon."

"Well, until then, we should get something to eat." Thorn said. And so the six dragons went hunting, well give or take for Jambu, who settled on relaxing out in the sun. When they returned to the cave, much to Jambu's displeasure, they found Stonemover with his talons clutching an orange glowing stone.

"So what do we have here?" Thorn asked.

"I think this should be able to help. I've designed it so that it glows when you hold it in the direction of that Magiah dragon." Stonemover explained. However, everyone noticed how petrified his scales were now; it looked like Stonemover could hardly move a muscle. He sighed as the others inspected the look of his scales.

"Well, it looks like you won't be doing much of anything else anymore." Riptide commented.

Worry entered Thorn's eyes seeing Stonemover as he was, but she knew she couldn't let it get in the way, "Alright, we should start looking for this dragon, Magiah is going to pay." She held out Stonemover's newest creation and it glowed in the direction of the Skywing kingdom.

And so the group of six said their good-byes to Stonemover, and set out to the Skywing kingdom. It took them a couple of days to make it to the Skywing kingdom; near the Diamond Spray Delta. When they arrived, they noticed a patrol of two Skywings coming their way.

"Um hi, we are just passing through. We are here to look for someone." Fatespeaker said as the two Skywing landed.

"We can't let you go any further." The first Skywing told them.

Thorn noticed the strange monotone of his voice and that his face was void of emotion, which was uncommon, even with soldiers. But now that the war was over, they shouldn't be acting as they were. "Then I suggest you take us to Queen Ruby." Thorn growled.

"Not going to happen either." The second Skywing stated.

"And you think you can stop us? You don't have the authority." Peril threatened the two as she spread her wings like a queen, letting the heat from her scales hit the faces of the two Skywings.

However, Magiah's spell prevented the two from running away like a sensible dragon would do; they had their orders and were determined to obey. Even then, they knew what Peril was capable of, so they spread their wings and jumped over her, and went straight for Thorn. Thorn was ready for them, as she had spotted the small movements of their body and knew what they were planning. So she ducked and then slashed out at the first Skywing with her talons. Chaos then erupted as Riptide, Peril, and Deathbringer joined in to subdue the Skywings; while Jambu and Fatespeaker, whom weren't great fighters, stepped back from the fighting. Peril was cautious enough to avoid burning the others and just the Skywings as she grabbed the second one by the tail. That same Skywing slashed out at Peril dispite the burns and successfully hit her, even though his claws were almost no more. She hissed and let her fire blast him in the face. She finished him off by slashing his neck with her talons. The first Skywing wasn't in better condition as Riptide and Deathbringer struggled to keep that one down so Thorn could get an opportunity to use her tail barb. Jambu had pale green spots all around his scales as he watched the fight in horror, so Fatespeaker used a wing to cover his eyes, though she was equally horrified.

The fight was done rather quickly though and they caught their breath as the two Skywings' dead bodies lay on the ground.

"What in the three moons was that? Why did they attack us?" Thorn was seething with anger as she looked at the Skywings.

"Maybe Ruby means business when she told you never to come back." Deathbringer said to Peril.

"No, that doesn't make sense. Attacking a queen is the last thing someone would want to do right now, not with the war over." Riptide replied.

Fatespeaker and Jambu walked over to them and Fatespeaker held out Stonemover's stone, which was glowing in the direction of the Skywing palace.

"Looks like we need to go visit Ruby, come on." Thorn growled.

(after story notes- so, what do you think so far? Now we have even more of an idea of the character that is Magiah, and as starflightthenightwing described him (of which is the perfect word); meddling. So any ideas of what Magiah might have in mind with scavengers? Also, I am going to need some names for the Skywings, starflightthenightwing gave me some; Rust and Cardinal are my favs among the ones given, so anymore ideas? I will put up a poll (if I figure out how) once I think I've found enough. Okay, as of this edit (7-8-14) I am no longer accepting names, the poll shall begin shortly)


End file.
